1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cap used for male connectors and female connectors and to a connector having such a cap.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior art connector is identified by the numeral 100 in FIGS. 16 and 17 and is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 7-32868. The prior art connector 100 is a male connector for accommodating male terminal fittings (not shown) therein, and is provided at its front part with a hood 101 for surrounding tabs of the male terminal fittings. A dust preventing cap 102 is provided at a front opening of the hood 101.
The hood 101 makes the prior art male connector 100 larger in vertical and transverse directions. Some installations have only a limited available space for the male connector 100. Thus, the male connector 100 may be forced to be smaller by omitting the hood 101. A module connector to be accommodated in a block connector does not require a hood after being accommodated in a main housing if a main connector is provided with a hood.
However, if the hood 101 is omitted from the male connector to solve the above described space problems, tabs of male terminal fittings are exposed from the front surface of the connector without being surrounded. Thus, the tabs may be deformed or broken if the male connector is left unconnected with a mating female connector.
In view of the above problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a hood-less (or receptacle-less) type connector capable of preventing fitting projecting portions, in particular tabs, from being deformed and/or broken and to provide a cap for that purpose. Another object of the present invention is to provide a simply constructed module connector of a block connector.
According to the invention, there is provided a cap (or connector cap) for a connector comprising a connector housing and terminal fittings which are at least partially inserted or insertable into cavities formed in the connector housing such that fitting projecting portions at the leading ends of the terminal fittings project from the front end surface of the connector housing without being surrounded. Thus, the connector is hoodless or receptacleless. The cap comprises a cap main body for substantially surrounding a projection space of the tabs, and a cap engaging portion is provided on the cap main body to engage with the connector housing. A detection opening is formed in the front surface of the cap main body to permit the insertion of a detection probe. The terminal fitting may be a male terminal fitting and the fitting projecting portions may be tabs.
According to a preferred embodiment, there is provided a cap for a male connector, and in particular for a hoodless or receptacleless male connector. The male connector comprises a connector housing. Male terminal fittings are inserted into cavities formed in the connector housing such that tabs provided at the leading ends thereof project from the front end surface of the connector housing without being surrounded. The cap comprises a cap main body for surrounding a projection space of the tabs. A cap engaging portion is provided on the cap main body and is engageable with the connector housing. A detection opening is formed in the front surface of the cap main body to permit the insertion of a detection probe. Accordingly, the tabs project from the front end surface of the connector housing without being surrounded, but are protected by the cap. As a result, deformation and breakage of the tabs can be prevented even if the male connector is left unconnected with its mating connector. Further, since the detection opening is formed in the front surface of the cap main body, the cap needs not be detached from the connector housing when the detection probe is brought into contact with the male terminal fittings for an electrical connection check.
The connector preferably comprises at least one retainer which is mounted in a side wall portion of the connector housing. The retainer can be pushed from a standby position to a locking position, and locks the male terminal fittings when reaching the locking position. The cap main body preferably comprises a retainer protecting rib which projects in the vicinity of the retainer in the standby position to prevent the retainer from inadvertently shifting to the locking position. Accordingly, the retainer protecting rib projecting in the vicinity of the retainer prevents the retainer from inadvertently shifting from the standby position to the locking position.
The connector may comprise at least one retainer which is mounted in a side wall portion of the connector housing such that it can be pushed from a standby position to a locking position. The retainer locks the male terminal fittings when reaching the locking position. The cap main body comprises a retainer protecting portion for substantially covering the retainer in the standby position, thereby preventing the retainer from inadvertently shifting from the standby position to the locking position.
Most preferably, the cap comprises connecting portions that interconnect a plurality of caps which are formed integrally or unitarily. The connecting portions preferably comprise perforations for separating adjacent caps from each other.
According to the invention, there is further provided a hoodless or receptacleless connector which comprises a connector housing. Terminal fittings are inserted at least partially into cavities in the connector housing so that fitting projecting portions provided at the leading ends of the terminal fittings project from the front end surface of the connector housing without being surrounded. The connector further comprises a removable cap with a cap main body for substantially surrounding a projection space of the fitting projecting portions. A cap engaging portion is provided on the cap main body and is detachably engageable with a housing side engaging portion provided on the connector housing.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, there is provided a hoodless or receptacleless male connector which comprises a connector housing. Male terminal fittings are inserted into cavities formed in the connector housing so that tabs provided at the leading ends of the male terminal fittings project from the front end surface of the connector housing without being surrounded. A cap main body surrounds a projection space defined by the tabs, and a cap engaging portion is provided on the cap main body so as to be detachably engageable with a housing side engaging portion provided on the connector housing. Accordingly, the detachably assembled cap prevents the deformation and breakage of the tabs if the male connector having no hood is left unconnected with its mating connector. Further, by providing no hood, the male connector can be made smaller.
Preferably, a plurality of male connectors are accommodated in a main housing to form a main connector. The housing side engaging portion acts also as an engaging portion for engaging the main housing and the male connector with each other. Accordingly, the housing side engaging portion provided on the connector housing can be engaged with both the cap and the main housing. Thus, the male connector need not have two engaging portions and has a simpler construction. Further preferably, the cap substantially covers the entire connector from its front end to its rear end. Most preferably, the connector is a male connector, the terminal fitting is a male terminal fitting and the fitting projecting portions are tabs.
According to a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for forming a plurality of caps, wherein the caps are unitarily or integrally formed, preferably by vacuum-forming. The caps are interconnected along connecting portions, and preferably are provided with perforations. Thus a necessary number of caps are separated along the connecting portions, preferably along the perforations thereof.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.